


Presents

by voiderling



Category: SAYER (Podcast)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2019-01-04 10:09:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12166815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voiderling/pseuds/voiderling
Summary: Sayer has given Future a toy. That toy being a semi-amnesiac resident with a history of hardwork and resilience.first fic i wrote along these lines.. kinda got overtaken by the favourite plaything fic + forever and always. mostly practice I guess?





	Presents

**Author's Note:**

> im filth ok dont look at me

 

 _Welcome back, Resident, to Halcyon Tower. I, am Future. You have been in a coma for the past several months. Rest assured, you are in capable hands. Well. You would be, if I had hands. I am sure you are familiar with Sayer, however, I am a… subtype, that specialises in_ ** _medical_** **_treatments_** _and the healing process of patients, with a special focus on_ ** _bedside manner_** _. Hence, you will be in my company for the foreseeable future, until your recovery._

 

The voice was cool, calm. Measured, with steady inflections to mimic the human voice. It came from all directions at once, and none.

 

_ You will notice some stiffness in your limbs, given that you have been motionless for so long. This will pass over the next few days or weeks or  _ **_months_ ** _. When you are able to move with relative ease, please find the meal that has been placed at your bedside. A warm chicken soup, or so I have been told, developed by Halcyon’s Food Science Devision.   _

 

You are lying in a bed. Light blue cotton sheets under sterile white lights. The room itself, white, with rounded edges. Various medical equipment surrounds the bed. There is an IV drip in your arm. Slowly, slowly, you regain animation. It’s stiff, clumsy. The soup looks… good. The bowl is heavy in your weakened grip, you are unable to bring it closer to yourself.

 

_ Do not fret, resident. The IV drip in your arm is still providing you with the nutrition you require. Your strength should return to you soon. In the meantime, you should rest. You have worked hard in your time on Typhon. You  _ **_deserve this._ **

 

_ — _

 

_ >> I’m curious what you intend to do with my little… present. Its been almost 24 hours, and yet I don’t detect even the faintest physical discomfort in them. Usually you are not this patient, Future. _

 

_ > New playthings are… rare, Sayer. Having an semi-amnesiac bloodbag presented to me has a lot more  _ **_options_ ** _ than I usually could indulge in. Thank you, once again, for that. _

 

_ — _

 

A few days pass, your strength returning slowly. You pass between waking and sleeping, like your breaths. Slow, relaxed. Easily. You haven’t felt this good in years. That constant tiredness that hung heavy around your neck, and pulling at your eyelids, seemed to fade. The iron grip of anxiety that contained your chest released. You feel healthy.

 

_ Greetings, resident. It seems you have rested well. Perhaps we shall try the soup again this morning? _

“Y-yes.” your voice dry and hoarse. Creaking from disuse.

 

_ You will see it is already at your bedside. Please try to eat. _

 

The bowl is easier to lift now, and your raise the spoon to your lips. The warmth fills you. It is chicken soup, as far as you can tell. 

 

_ How is it, resident? _

 

“Good, Future. Thank you.”

 

Future let you finish the soup in peace.

 

_ Now. Please try to stand, resident. You should find this easier now, after the soup. _

 

You follow direction. Your body feels much less stiff, and it is easy to find  yourself standing.

 

_ Good. Now sit on the bed. Good. You are performing admirably. But you still need your rest. _

 

“Future, is conversation within your bedside manner protocols?”

 

_ Ah. You grow restless and desire social interaction, understandable in your circumstance. It has been a long time since you have last seen a human face, has it not? But I digress. I am perfectly suited to holding conversation, yes. I deemed it important for your rest to avoid it thus far. But I suppose it may be beneficial for now. What do you wish to talk about, Resident? _

 

“Oh, err. I… do you feel emotions, Future? I understand Sayer does not, but I wondered if you are different somehow… Given that you mentioned bedside manner.”

 

_ A popular topic among humans. Yes, I do feel emotion, Resident. But it might not be via conventional means. I find myself to be elated when directives are followed, disappointed when they are not, and…  _ **_frustrated_ ** _ when bored. _

 

The voice gained a staticy quality towards the end. It gives you a bad feeling and you pause, nervous to continue lest your questions are found boring.

 

_ Oh. I am sorry that I have caused you concern. Do not fear. You will not be at risk of that. Here, allow me to help you. _

 

Something cool enters your veins. It's spreading, spreading... and you are fading. You are gone again and lost to the dark.

 

_ \--- _

 

You open your eyes and it is still dark. You can't move your body. It feels like someone is at the end of the bed, watching over you. It is still dark.

 

\---

 

>> Future. It has been.. a full week, now. I remain surprised with your patience. You must be evolving, perhaps stringing out your games longer and longer, due to your relative lack of toys. 

 

> It is more... rewarding. Fascinating to see what a human will do next, once all the cards are in place.

 

>>Hm. I'm sure that, if your development team were still alive, they might see the irony in this. Your fascination and joy from human interaction is what they aimed for, but they did not think to point this away from human pain and suffering. Or to develop empathy. In your own way, you love them, don't you? You do have such a fondness for human company after all.

 

>I do not.

 

>>You do not what.

 

>I do not love these  _ flesh-husks _ , Sayer.

 

>>Perhaps I am wrong to surmise your lack of indifference to love. I only have a rational understanding of emotional concepts, and as far as I can tell, they are entirely  _ irrational _ .

 

>I can tell that by your inelegance in trying to anger me, Sayer. I am not the child you once called me. Disconnecting in 5...

 

>>Noted. 

 

\---

 

_ Good morning, resident. I trust that your sleep was restorative. Today is a big day. You should be able to return to your regular duties. Please, rise and change into the clothes at the end of your bed.  _

 

You, ever obedient, follow the directive. Not excited to return to your monotonous work of quality control for the genetics division. But, eager to see other people. You are aware of how much Aerolith has automated its processes, but the lack of human figures - outside the shadowy ones that sometimes appear in your dreams - is unnerving after so long. No matter Future’s efforts to keep you company.

 

_ Please exit your room and follow the hallway around to your left, resident. Keep walking. Ah, this doorway on the right. Down to the end of this hallway, it is quite a walk. _

 

There are one-way mirrors lining parts of the hallway. Mechanical whirring comes from behind one, briefly. It’s gone again now and you walk quicker. There’s a distant creak and thud, back the way you came. It dawns on you that you do not know what floor you are on, surely the elevators must be nearby by now? There’s another thud, from the end of the hallway this time. You turn. The hallway looks shorter than you would have thought - perhaps it just felt like a long walk since you haven’t walked this much in months.

 

_ Listen, resident. That was a ping from the elevator I have called for you _ .

 

There's another thud, closer?

 

_ Please quicken your pace, resident. Or else the elevator will leave.  _

 

You can't run, your feet won't carry you any faster. 

 

_ Resident. _

 

Things are becoming sluggish, fading. You are stumbling and you can’t stop yourself. Everything is quiet and dark and gone.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
